


She's my girl

by Itriedtowarnyou



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, JJ and reader are neighbours, JJ needs to be loved, JJ's dad is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itriedtowarnyou/pseuds/Itriedtowarnyou
Summary: Legit just finished Outer Banks show on netflix so this is just a quick one shot I wrote :)My brain has failed and does not want to come up with a summary.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	She's my girl

JJ hadn’t had the easiest time with his father, that was for sure. He was ultimately surprised nobody had really poked around and found out just how bad it was with his pops. He knew that he shouldn’t have to put up with this, but it was his father and some people must have it worse right? Summer seemed to be the perfect time to just forget all his problems and just live. He mostly stayed at John B’s place refusing to go to his fathers if he could avoid it. Food was ‘meh’, he hadn’t gotten any all day and the weed gave him cravings which is why they were all (John B, Kiara and Pope) headed to the Wreck hoping Kie’s dad could give them some leftovers. Pope was ranting about his scholarship when JJ saw you, fuckin’ Y/N. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and fuck she was fierce. JJ remembered seeing you beat up a few guys, most of them Kook’s and stupid idiots who didn’t know their boundaries and that he found hot as hell. You were also JJ’s neighbour, JJ had known you all his life. They would sneak out beers when their families were asleep and go down by the beach. Those were the good old days, it had been a while since JJ had talked to you since he wasn’t at his place recently. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when John B shoved him to the side laughing, “It’s been five minutes and you haven’t said a word!” John B laughed, “Where you at dude?” He threw an arm around JJ’s shoulders bringing him closer so he could ruffle his hair.

“Nah I’m good, just food man.” JJ shoved himself from John B’s grip, before looking over his shoulder to try and spot you once more.

“She’s right there.” Kie pointed to the girl walking across the street. You were laughing at something a friend of yours was saying, waving your hands in salute before reaching the sidewalk. God she was just so gorgeous. “Oh man you’ve got it bad.” Kie laughed, running her hands through her hair to bring it up in a messy ponytail.

“Wh-what no,” He spluttered, “I mean okay yeah, yeah I do but have you seen her.” JJ added waving to all of her. Pope and John B laughed in silent agreement and Kie just shook her head silently with a small smile on her face. 

“You’ve had a crush on her for ages man!” Pope added “Just like confess your feelings or some shit before this gets sad.”

“You do realize i’ll never be good enough for her right, like what do I have to offer?” JJ scratched the back of his neck, his friends quickly started to protest saying he was more than enough but JJ put his hands up saying “Guys, doesn’t matter it’s never going to happen either way. She’s a thousand times better than me an-”

“Who’s a thousand times better than you?” A voice cut him off. JJ turned around with a yelp only to find you looking at him expectantly. “Do I have to go kick some girls ass here? She thinks she’s better than you?” you added teasingly but JJ knew that if he said the word she’d do it. 

“Uh no, no I mean I just,” JJ tried obviously flustered which got a laugh out of you. God’s her laugh was beautiful JJ thought as you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear looking up at JJ. “It’s nothing, don't worry about it.” His friends just snickered behind him which captured y/n’s attention a cloud of confusion crossing your face at their antics.

“Mhhm,” you smiled, “You home tonight?”

“Uhh- no, we’re going to do a fire down by the beach with a keg if you want to join though.” JJ announced excitedly making the others chuckle as his antics, JJ couldn’t stand still on his best days, always full of energy.

“Oh, that’d be great. I have to make dinner for my folks but if I can sneak out after then I’ll pop by. If I'm not imposing.” You explained slowly biting your nails. It was a nervous gesture he recognized. He had spent nights trying to get you to open up about it until you finally admitted the habit had started because your parents were always telling you you took too much space and annoyed everyone. 

JJ quickly stepped up grabbing your arm to stop you from biting your nails, “Hey no, you know you’ll never be a bother to me. Come on y/n.” He dropped a quick kiss to your fingers before letting you retrieve your hand. JJ had seen you bite at your fingers till they bled, he hated when you did that to yourself. He looked up from your hand only now noticing how close you both were and man your eyes. JJ felt he could just look at you all day and never get bored. 

“Anyways I, I think I have to go now before I piss off my folks. I’m late home so yeah, bye JJ.” You stepped back from JJ, looking at your watch before leaving without a further word. JJ watched you go in a dreamy daze before Kiara snapped her fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality. 

“You are head over heels in love with her man,” Pope laughed, clapping him on the back. 

“You fuckin kissed her fingers, never knew you could be such a romantic.” John B snickered, him and Pope leaning on one another as they laughed. 

“Cut it off man, she's like a pearl in the sea you know.” JJ smiled goofily motioning to the world around him as if he needed to be heard. 

“Oh no that’s just cheesy,” Kie smirked “She’s literally into you though, I never knew you could make a girl blush like that JJ.” She teased.

“Oh shut it guys.” JJ lightly shoved the guys before they set out for the Wreck once again. 

The party down at the beach was in full swing and the guys had teased him the rest of the afternoon for his hopeless crush on y/n. He’d been coerced into a conversation with Kie about how he should go for it and he just nodded the whole time so she would let it go. No matter what they said JJ knew that you couldn’t possibly be into him. There were so many better guys out there he didn’t think you could ever think of him that way.

“A penny for your thoughts?” You asked laughing. You’d shown up! JJ didn’t think you would actually show but yet there you were and looking gorgeous as ever. You were wearing the same clothing from before but still looked damn good. You had a ratty Led Zeppelin t-shirt with denim shorts and although that was a common look in the cut he didn’t think he’d seen anyone else wear it better. 

“I uh, do you want a beer?” JJ asked, finally looking up to your eyes to notice you staring at his chest? Arms? “You checking me out y/n?” He chuckled lowly.

“Oh don’t think I didn’t notice you doing the same JJ.” You laughed but he could see the dark blush staining your cheeks. “And I would appreciate a beer very much thank you.” You chimed, biting your bottom lip distracting JJ for half a second. JJ nodded and disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a red cup of beer. 

“There you are.” JJ smiled, handing you the cup and taking a sip from his own. “How are you, it’s been too long since we’ve hung out.”

“Well you’re the one who disappeared on me,” you said with a small smile, “but I guess I’m doing alright. Same old, you?” 

“Yeah I’ve been, I'm good. Just a rough patch with my dad I guess.” JJ answered walking out towards the water beside you. “Sorry for abandoning you though, I know you must be missing my presence something fierce.” JJ teased lightly, happy to see it bring a blush to your cheeks. God’s he loved being able to do that. 

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious. I'm pretty sure it must be you missing me something fierce.” You rebutted shaking your head. It occured to JJ that they were flirting and he had to restrain himself from jumping up in happiness.

“Uhuh,” JJ smirked stepping closer to her, “I missed you always face planting in the sand cause you’re too clumsy to walk.”

You groaned at the memory, it had been quite funny. It was a few weeks ago when they had both sneaked out of their houses with beer and ended up wasted. You had had too many beers and kept tripping in the sand, JJ had needed to carry you back. “I’ll have you know that was one time and I was wasted.” 

“Excuses excuses,” JJ laughed, still unbearably close to one another, “I'm convinced you only wanted to be in my strong arms.” JJ remembered carrying you back to the hammock in your backyard where they’d crashed for the night. A small hammock he might add.

A wave rushed up to them, the cold water hitting their feet which sent you into his arms and JJ stumbling back, his arms coming up around you to stabilize them both.  
“Oh baby, if you want me to hold you all you have to do is ask.” 

You swatted at his arm with a look of indignation but made no move to step back. He let out a small laugh bringing you impossibly closer which gave him a small sound of satisfaction from you. “JJ I-” you started looking up at him. Their lips were almost touching, he stared at you, noticing you lick your lips in anticipation. Gods he wanted to kiss you so badly but he wanted to make it good, and he was always kind of an asshole he thought to himself. 

“You what?” JJ whispered, he could feel your breath on his lips and he barely held back from kissing you right then and there. He could see you pout slightly as he awaited for you to answer him.

“I want-” and JJ’s hand came up to cup your cheek, the other grabbing you by the waist a little more harshly drawing a small whine out of you.

“You want what?” JJ teased, his hand grabbing your ass hitching you closer and your lips lightly touched.

“You asshole, just ki-” and then he was kissing you and damn was he happy he teased you cause he could feel your breath hitch and you were grabbing him as if he was about to disappear. JJ had spent hours upon hours imagining this moment and now that he was kissing you and being able to feel how your soft lips sighed open in content. He knew this was a thousand times better than what he ever could’ve imagined. You tasted sweet and warm and a little like beer but it's perfect. JJ smiles at the small moan you let slip when he licks into your mouth and suddenly the kiss is something else. Its harsh and teeth collide for a second making you both wince slightly before you’re back at it and your nails are digging into his scalp. It should hurt he thinks but instead it creates pulses of pleasure. Groaning JJ grabs at your ass and his other hand holding you by the waist squeezing you gently wanting to bring you closer.

You both separate, needing to breathe and with a smile JJ keeps kissing along your jaw and sucking slightly at your skin making you clutch his hair harder. You let out another moan making JJ growl, wanting to be closer you push your hips together making you lose balance and suddenly you’re falling backwards. You let out a little yelp of surprise and JJ starts laughing as he lands into the sand with you on top of him. 

“Gods, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages.” JJ laughs his hands running up your thighs.

“Then why didn’t you sooner?” You say leaning forwards to kiss him again and you bite his bottom lip making him open his mouth panting slightly. JJ grabs you by the back of the neck and it's messy, you’re both fighting for dominance of the kiss and gods JJ has never been more turned on before.

“Well, what do we have here?” Rafe pipes up with his two other goons, Topper and Klece. JJ and you separate suddenly at the interruption, he gets up slowly pushing you behind him. The three boys seem drunk and itching for a fight. Fucking kook’s. JJ’s a little surprised they came to bother them since they gained a little distance from the party when they were walking. 

“Can’t you guys see we were busy now?” JJ sneers annoyed. You’re clutching his arm tightly, he’s not too sure if it's to hold him back from them or because you’re scared. JJ knows that no matter how many guys you’ve beaten up, you’d never taken on several at the same time. 

“What are we bothering you and your slut here?” Rafe laughs and before he knows what he’s doing JJ marches up to him and slams him on the side of the face. 

“Don’t you fucking dare call her that!” JJ shouts trying to punch the other in the face again but Klece grabs him by the neck in chokehold while Topper punches him in the abdomen. 

“Let him go!” You shout running forwards only to get thrown back by Rafe. 

“Don’t fucking touch my girl you piece of shit!” JJ seethes trying to get away by jamming his elbows into Klece that still has a strong hold on him. JJ can feel himself gasping for breath as Klece breaks off his air supply. Rafe just laughs and grabs you by your hair making you stand up from where he pushed you down.

“What did you say?” Rafe demands with a grin on his face. “You tell me not to touch her?” JJ manages to get out of Klece’s hold, spitting out rage when Rafe grabs you harshly by the jaw making you whimper in fear. You know in the back of his head that Rafe is about to kiss you but before he can manage you knee him in the balls and JJ slams into him. JJ manages to get several hits in before Topper and Klece are back on him and throwing him off Rafe. 

“Just let him go, we weren’t even bothering you guys!” You run forwards trying to get to JJ, but then Rafe has you by the waist hauling you off and your screaming bloody murder to get other pogues here. He can see Rafe shouting something in your face and ripping your shirt open laughing. In his rage JJ’s aware of running coming towards him from where Klece is back to choking him. Suddenly the boys are ripped off of him by John B and Pope. Kiara’s spitting into Rafe’s face. Without a second to lose JJ tackles Rafe to the ground sending fist after fist into his face. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he’s also shouting something at Rafe. 

“You fucking piece of shit, never touch my girl again or I’ll fucking kill you I swear!” JJ fumes only being taken off Rafe by John B and Pope. The guy looks like he won’t be able to see for the next few days but you don’t care. JJ thinks John B, Pope and Kiara are talking to him, telling him to calm down. It only takes a whimper from you and he snaps out of his anger turning to you. Your shirt is ripped and there's a bruise forming on your jaw which almost sets JJ off again but JJ can see your tears forming so he gathers you into his arms making soothing noises.

“I’m so sorry baby, I swear they won’t hurt you again. Okay?” JJ whispers, stepping back to look into your eyes. “Here put this on.” JJ says taking off his shirt and putting it over your head. It has a bit of blood on it but you appreciate it as it hides your chest from the others.

“What happened?” John B asks.

“I don’t know, those fucking kooks came to bother us when we were alone.”JJ spits out anger resurfing but then you step into his arms sniffling. “We’re gonna go, can we crash at your place John B.” John B just nods as an answer. JJ cradles you into his arms, nodding back to John B in thanks. 

“You hurt anywhere?” JJ whispers scanning your body for injuries he might’ve missed. 

“No I don’t think so,” you tremble, biting your nails unconsciously. JJ still seems mad about the whole situation but after clenching his jaw for several seconds he looks at you decided.

“All right, let’s go.” JJ says holding you close, walking to John B’s. When you get at John B’s house JJ pulls you close, both of you crashing into the pullout. You're still shaken about the whole situation, shocked at how much of an asshole these kook’s can be. 

“I’ll get them back for what they did.” JJ mutters angrily thinking up plans of what he could do as revenge. You grab JJ’s face in your hands gently shocking him out of his stupor. 

“Let’s not think about them right now.” You say looking at JJ in the eyes, grateful for how much he defended you and still wants to defend you. JJ has several bruises on his side blooming like never before. His lip is split and he has bruises on the side of his face. “I didn’t see them hit you in the face.” You whisper in confusion. JJ’s eyes snap to you but he quickly looks away shrugging.

“That was my old man, nothing I can’t deal with.” JJ admits running his hand down your back. JJ has never fully admitted that his dad would hit him but from all the times you hung out together you had your doubts. 

“Oh sweety, it’s nothing you should have to deal with.” You reply earnestly. “You can stay with me if you want.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” JJ stammered self consciously.

“Of course I don’t mind, I feel safest when I’m with you,” You look up to him smiling shyly. JJ’s looking back at you with something like awe in his eyes. “You know my hammock misses you.” You add making JJ laugh at the memory. 

“Gods you have no idea how much I love you, do you?” JJ whispers smiling as he holds you closer to him dropping a kiss on your lips.

“I love you too you know.” You add your hand running through his hair to coe rest on his cheek wiping away the tear on his face. “I’m serious, I really do love you.” JJ lets out a choked sound at your admission and buries his head into your chest cuddling you close.  
John B, Pope and Kiara find you asleep in one another's arms the next morning and they smile to themselves taking a picture with John B’s old Polaroid camera. The camera’s flash wakes the both of you causing JJ to grab a pillow throwing it vaguely in their direction before cuddling into your side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour so dont judge too hard.  
> And seriously wtf was that nonsense with Kiara and Pope they have like ZERO chemistry. JJ should have ended up with Kiara.


End file.
